guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quicksand
This skill will probably have a similar effect to the GvG Quicksand in the Nomad's Isle.--IxI Raiden IxI 04:32, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Nope.--Vallen Frostweaver 14:00, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::By "nope" you mean "yep?" --Fyren 15:48, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yep.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:34, 31 October 2006 (CST) Boss has this in the shattered ravines in the sand just south of the word "shattered" for the label. --Fyren 12:40, 30 October 2006 (CST) This skill is annoying! As a sin your double strike removes even more energy and for combos the chain is slowed down tremendously. Maybe with a battery paragon on a team this skill could be put to some good use. -Isidore From Talk:Weariness Seems difficult to work around to really make a difference. An adrenal-heavy team build comes to mind, or maybe a ele spike team at the other end of the scale who don't care about 1 additional energy per spell. Monks would get a problem though. Which builds would benefit from this, and which would suffer? RolandOfGilead 13:13, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Spells aren't affected, only skills and attacks. To me, this seems like a ranger's version of Spirit Shackles except to a lesser degree. And like Spirit Shackles, this is merely for pissing off assassins or other rangers Assassinman 22:52, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Spells are also considered skills. --Ufelder 03:16, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Well then, that all depends on which version of the word "skill" this is referring to. Assassinman 13:25, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::A skill is a skill and everything you use in the game that goes in your [[Skill Bar|'Skill' bar]] is a skill. (T/ ) 15:37, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I thought the same way, although a few skills dealing with other "skills" have proved me wrong before. We'll wait and see. Assassinman 21:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: Mmmm.. this may be interesting. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 89.136.42.26 (talk • ) 02:12, 29 September 2006 (CDT). :::::Assassinman, please, do tell about said skills. Curse You 18:38, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::I'll give one example and let you look up the rest....distracting shot. That's why I said it depends on the way you use the word "skill" and what version of "skill" is being talked about. Assassinman 20:43, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::And what about distracting? Chuiu is right. Everything is a skill. Anything you hit with distracting will get the additional recharge (unless you have CG up at the same time, in which case CG gets the interrupt in the case of spells, not distracting). There is nothing in the game that says "skill" that does not mean everything. --Fyren 20:46, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Funny that you'd pick an example that just proves you wrong. Distracting shot interrupts everything and disables everything for 20 seconds. Tarinoc 00:17, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Guys, guys, guys...I was talking about Binding Rituals...jeez :P Assassinman 12:37, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::I don't see any way that Binding Rituals are relavent. They are considered skills by Guild Wars, because they ARE skills. A mesmer spell that interupts SPELLS will not interupt them becuse they are rituals, not because they aren't skills. --Curse You 16:48, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Curse you, I was joking. Assassinman 18:27, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Cleaned up the note and added links. Not alltogether convinced as to its tactical value, though (particularly since it's not all that clear that we're talking about a team build and not an individual skillbar). -Flypaper Combine with another ranger using famine and a mind rack/Edenial mesmers??? I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to come up with a build working around this 71.7.183.91 14:58, 4 October 2006 (CDT)Stone Cold TBH I don't think famine is the way to go. I'm thinking more along the lines of an all paragon/warrior/trapper HA team, combined with QZ for additional energy-based pressure and perhaps even Sweltering Heat. Obviously this skill is junk for pve (-1 energy per skill just isn't enough to trigger famine effectively at all, even for farming - a warrior with IAS would be able to trigger it or just maybe a boss with reduced activation time and that's it, and even then that's after a long delay).Phool 15:25, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Actually, I am thinking about trying out a 3 man farming team for PvE. 2 rangers, one with famine, the other with Quicksand, and a 55 Monk with AV/SV. The Quicksand will help make up for the nerfing of AV/SV, also Quicksand triggers easier than AV/SV which requires a melee hit. The 2 rangers allow you to bring some other spirits like Primal Echos, Toxicity, Favorable Winds, and Edge of Extinction. Still trying to figure out how to spread out the attribute points on the rangers. Alinius 15:35, 9 February 2007 (CST) Notes The notes were basically "here's some stuff related to energy denial" so I removed them. Famine and QZ in particular will end up probably not being a good idea for your own team. --Fyren 04:02, 30 January 2007 (CST) At 20 WS At 20 WS it lasts for 110 seconds and summons a Level 13 spirit, because in Hard Mode Awakened Gray Giants summon level 13 spirits that last 110 seconds. I don't know how to add the values to the template, so please anyone could do it? --image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 08:49, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Too bad... The problem is not the effect itself- I suppose it could be really annoying after a short while. The problem is, that it affects you as well as your enemies, so it will bother you as well. Or has anyone found a team build yet that works with (or around) it?--Lux Terribilis 18:10, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Pet Attacks If you use pet attacks do you lose 1 or 2 energy? --[[User:Dye|'Dye']] 13:36, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :You would lose one, and your pet would lose one when the attack landed. Fortunately, pets don't need their energy. 13:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Interrupted Skills? Anyone know if it drains energy when a foe is interrupted? --Ender A 06:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC)